Aggressive Negotiation
by Reality Rejection Service
Summary: Someone has something to say about the events of The Force Awakens. Post-TFA. ONESHOT.


**A/N: I do not own _Star Wars_**. **I do, however, think that Anakin Skywalker would have something to say about Kylo Ren.**

* * *

 **Aggre** **ssive Negotiation**

Kylo Ren was exhausted.

He had narrowly escaped the crumbling planetary fortress that was Starkiller Base. The past few hours had been rather… trying, to say the least.

First, there was _her_. The scavenger from Jakku. _She_ had resisted his mind probe.

Kylo Ren was now _fascinated_ by her. No one had resisted before- not even that Resistance scum that called himself a pilot.

 _Hmm. As if_. Kylo Ren was descended from a line of skilled pilots. One of whom was his own father.

 _Father…._

The thought of what had transpired between Kylo Ren and his fat- no, _Han Solo_ \- still brought a twinge of pain to the aspiring Dark Sider. He had thought that killing Solo would have helped him.

It wasn't helping. Not one bit.

Then there was the blaster shot from that walking carpet (a minor inconvenience), and then there was the fool with _the_ lightsaber. Kylo Ren had briefly- it was only an instant, honest- of what he had heard lesser beings call "fanboying" before he'd regained control and attacked the fool who _dared_ wield _the_ lightsaber.

The fool had been swiftly dealt with. Then, _she_ ruined the moment. That Force-forsaken scavenger had used the Force to call the lightsaber to _her_ , not him-

Worst, she had bested him with _the_ lightsaber.

 _BEN SOLO._

Kylo Ren looked around. Who had said that? It didn't sound like General Hux- the man was up front in the pilot's seat. Right?

 _BEN SOLO._

Now Kylo Ren was hearing things. _Great. Just great._

Then, _he_ appeared.

 _He_ being a man who filled the doorway. He was almost two meters tall, with dark, curled brown hair and a scar over one of his eyes, both of which shone a clear, crystal blue.

 _Anakin Skywalker_. _Darth Vader. My Grandfather_.

There was only one thing to do at that moment, in Kylo Ren's addled mind. He crawled off the cot he'd been laying on, and got on one knee, with his head bowed low.

"Lord Vader-"

"Silence." _Uh-oh_ , Ren thought. "I am _not_ Darth Vader. I am Anakin Skywalker. I am _grieved_ by you, grandson."

 _Grieved?_

"I heard that. You should not idolize me, young one, for I am no hero. I have done _terrible_ things in my time.

"You should not _pray_ to me, for I am no _GOD_. You called on me for advice, but I did not answer.

"I went down a dark road, boy. I know what the Darkness feels like, looks like, _smells_ like. You have only had a little taste, and I _urge_ you to turn back now- it is not too late for you; it almost was for me.

"You want to be just like me? No, _Ben_ , do not be like me. Be anything other than another _me_." And with that, he disappeared.

Kylo Ren was frozen in place. Then, everything began to fade to black.

"Kylo? Kylo!"

* * *

Hux fulfilled his demand from Snoke- bring Kylo Ren to him, so that his training could be completed. Kylo Ren, too shaken from his encounter to explain what had happened, had thrown himself into his training with wild abandon, in complete ignorance of the words of his long-dead grandfather.

* * *

Eternity, Anakin Skywalker found, was not what he had thought it would be.

First, there were only Jedi here, and not that many to be precise. Worse, Padme wasn't here, and that saddened Anakin.

Oh, and to top it all off, he could interact with the physical world, but only for brief periods of time. That only worsened his mood.

The other Jedi- Obi-Wan, Yoda, Qui-Gon- only visited him for brief periods. Anakin had been looking forward to being one with the Force, if only because then he wouldn't have to grieve for the atrocities he had committed.

This… existence had made Anakin's life _hell_. _I deserve this, though_ , Anakin thought ruefully.

Then, his blood began to boil. He saw Kylo Ren- no, _Ben Solo_ \- training hard under the watchful eye of that wannabe, Snoke.

 _I warned him_.

Anakin had a sudden urge to return to the physical world once more. He had been told once that he had been born of the Force itself; why not do it again?

Thus, Anakin focused, for the first time in a long time, on a spot near where his son Luke was. And he focused all of his willpower on that spot-

And hit a wall.

 _ **THE REALM OF THE FORCE IS NOT TO BE BREACHED LIGHTLY. IF YOU ATTEMPT THIS, YOU SHALL NOT RETURN.**_

Anakin was undaunted.

"I will, because I _must_. I am needed _there_."

And Anakin Skywalker pushed forward.


End file.
